


a defective side

by ChocolateGirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Crying, Dark Past, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fights, Harassment, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm gonna wreck so many hearts, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, a bit of fluff at some point, but then a lot of angst, here deceit name is vicent, the dark sides are assholes, winged! dark sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateGirl/pseuds/ChocolateGirl
Summary: The dark sides live repress in the subconscious of Thomas’s Mind, a place where everything Thomas refuses to acknowledge goes, and the place is not as lovely as the conscious(for say at least).Not so long ago Virgil used to be one of them (until accepting anxiety). However, there was one thing Virgil regrets leaving, someone regrets lying. Someone who truly believes Virgil died long ago, someone that protected him from the very beginning, someone who every year in December 19 goes to really poorly made grave, someone who deceit appreciates and have pity of, someone who really misses anxiety with the heart, strong and kind enough to learn to love, and defend both of them, someone who was born defective, and could never become a light side.Someone hurt to the deepest of their soul.Ladies and gentleman’s; meet Adela Sanders, Thomas’s aggressiveness and Virgil “oldest” sister.





	1. see you again

**Author's Note:**

> welp, this is my first fic, and english is not my first languaje, so please don't be too hard on me please... hope you like it. I'm gonna try use a song title for every chapter.

Today was 19 of December, Virgil’s birthday. But while Virgil was having a good time, there was somebody else not having a great time at all. 

Virgil was in his room, trying hard to go back to sleep, he didn’t feel like eating anyway. He was about to fall asleep until he heard a knock on the door.

-kiddo? You awake? - In respond Virgil just groans.

-Come on son, breakfast is ready-

-I don’t want to- Virgil whined

Patton opened the door and sat on the bed.

-could you do it for papa? I made your favorites-

He opened one eye - hotcakes? - Pat just nodded and smile.

With that Virgil sat on the bed as Patton got out of the room. This was his 3º birthday with the light side, and the second one that they actually knew today was his birthday. The first time he didn’t bother to tell them and none of them ask him until Thomas made a surprise birthday party for one of his friends. In the moment Patton felt terrible for not knowing his dark strange son birthday, roman felt a bit guilty for making him feel like he didn’t matter enough to care about his birthday, and Logan apologized excessively and promise to never forget it (despite Virgil continuously saying he didn’t even want to celebrate his birthday). 

Next year they made something big, as a way to make up for last year. It kind of made anxiety ironically anxious, but he didn’t complain at all, he liked all the effort they put into this, and that day, regardless of the anxious mess he was, he felt loved.

This years the sides asked what Virgil would like, and he just ask for a movie night of his chose, and maybe some snacks, and of course, all the sides agreed to do so.

When he went downstairs there were three gifts waiting for him in the table. Virgil tried to suppress a smile.

-you guys are aware you didn’t have to do this, right? –

\- OH? WHE DIDN’T HAVE TO? WELL THEN, IM TAKING MY GIFT WITH ME- roman said sarcastically– of course we knew, we do it because we want to-

-Happy birthday Virgil- said Logan as serious as usual. 

This was gonna be a good day for him.

 

...  
…  
…

 

While in some part of the subconscious, there was a girl crying quietly. Sitting in front of what she called a grave (despite the fact that there was merely a cross of wood stick and some flowers). There (she wanted to believe) was resting in peace her beloved little brother (although they were both the same age).

-… It’s been a while, right buddy? - She said out loud

-I miss you so much, and I think the dark sides do as well. At least a little, nevertheless they would never say it –

She stared at the cross a little.

-I have learned how to control my wings; I even can hide them now! Would you be proud of me? … He, what am I saying? I bet you would have learn it faster than me smartass-

-I wonder what happens after death, or after a dead of a side, or my own dead since I’m defective. Honestly, I’m surprise Thomas is even alive at this point… guess the light sides are doing a good job? - She sigh as her eyes started to get wet once more. 

-You didn’t deserve this- tears filled her face as if it was a waterfall –you were the nicest person here, by far- a sob escape from her mouth –I’m never gonna forgive me for this. If I had come back just a little sooner…- then she couldn’t keep it anymore and cried loudly, not caring if anyone saw her like that. Not caring if some of the dark sides found her little spot. She didn’t care, she didn’t care anymore, she didn’t care that time, and she hasn’t care since then.

\- To be the representation of aggressiveness, you are truly a crybaby- someone spoke to her

-Vincent, what do you want now?-she responds without even looking back

-I may or may not know something that could be important to you-

-like what, exactly? I’m not in a mood to –

-Don’t come with me- he said

-And where exactly you’re planning to take me to?-

-Just ask and don’t follow me. Don’t trust me-

-And why exactly should I trust you of all people? - She said looking at him with a straight face.

\- Because you know well I’m not gonna hurt you that much, and I may be an asshole, but I still had a bit of humanity- he finally said without lying

\- I dunno, would you? - She asked

\- Not in this day, at least. - He responds. There was an instant of silence until she stood up

-if this is a cruel joke, I’m gonna wreck the fuck out of you-

And with that, deceit took aggressiveness to the conscience.

………  
………  
……..

 

The sides were all putting everything in order to the movie night, and they were almost ready when deceit showed up.

-ah, deceit, what an unpleasant surprise…- roman was the first one to speak

-Greetings, it’s been I while since the last time you saw me, huh?-

\- What do you want? - Anxiety said coldly

-I have not something to do here- he respond smirking

\- And what would that be? – Morality asked innocently, Vincent just smiled. 

-if you’re here to ruin my birthday I’m sorry to tell you that everything is going to good for you to ruin it- Virgil snapped, But he didn’t reply. 

And with that said he momentary disappeared and come back with a girl at his side.

-I’m serious deceit, if this is a prank I’m gon- she couldn’t end her sentence when a pair of brown shocked eyes meet hers.

It took her a second to associate this, but when she did, both hands went up to his mouth in surprise, eyes fully open and starting to tearing a little, frozen, just like the person right in front of her.

There wasn’t a single sound for fully three minutes, Patton, Roman and Logan looking at the birthday boy as he couldn’t look anywhere but the face of the stunned stranger. Until she finally spoke with a soft, trembling voice. 

-…Virgil? …-


	2. i was an island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some context about how was virgil's life before the light sides

It all started eighteen years ago with an earthquake strong enough to wake up the girl; a new side was forming.

Adela questioned if this side would be just as bad as the rest, or if this time she could have some kind of "friendship" with the new guy... no, she shook her head. Deceit was the only one she was ever going to trust; she had already learned it by force...

Still, there was a small curiosity to know about him... if it was him.

SHE got up and went to the kitchen for something to eat; finding two of the other side’s cornering something

\- OI! DIPSHITS! What the hell are you doing?-

Both males turned back revealing the third one behind them, crying.

\- Ah, mistake, what a killjoy- hate said as he looked at the girl.

-we were just having some fun with the new guy! Care to join? - Insanity commented

-what the actual fuck? No, leave the guy alone at least the first day or something, have some decency, goddamit-

-awww, the little girl is growing soft? How pathetic, what are you going to do, hit me with your game of tea?- but then she, with an evil smirk on her face, grabbed the teapot and smashed it against the table, then kept the sharp remains dangerously close to the other's neck. Hate just stayed still.

-honey, don’t forget it, you still my bitch- said aggressiveness as she pressed softly the glass against hate’s skin

Finally, the boy growled and left and insanity followed behind.

The two remaining sides remained in silence staring at each other until one dared to speak.

-So… are you alright? Did they beat you up or something?-

-ah… not really, you came just in time, so… thank you…umm, what’s your name again?-

-Don’t- she said abruptly

He looked confused –don’t what?-

-Don’t pretend we are gonna be friends or some shit, I save your ass for being the first day, nothing else.-

-Jesus Christ! Relax! , I just wanted to know your name- despite the words, he looked slightly scared, and aggressiveness felt sympathy for him.

-… I’m not gonna tell you my real name, but you can call me aggressiveness-

\- Well, in that case, I am anxiety, it's intimidating to meet you-

-oh, come on! I'm not that scary-

-You literally just threatened someone with a teapot but go off I guess -

She didn’t say it, but in that precise moment, she felt something warm from the deep of her lungs, probably a presentiment, but this time she couldn’t tell whether if it was a good nor a bad one, it was just… a feeling so warm.

It was a bad day; it was definitely one of the worst days aggressiveness had to deal with.

Right now she was having a hell of a panic attack and deceit wasn’t there to help her. She was alone, just as alone as she was when she first came and just as lonely as she was gonna be the rest of her life because of the mistake she was, she thought of the so many times deceit didn’t seem to care, and despite all the conversations they had where he assured her he did care, she could only think about how she hated the thought of being alone again, to have to live in loneliness, hate, and distance. She couldn’t go back to that, she just- she couldn’t. Her vision became blurry, her breathing became faster and faster, felt her chest burning, her tears poked out, each time losing more oxygen, scratching her skin in a desperate attempt to calm down.

“I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die alone, I'm gonna die alone in this hell hole, oh god, please, I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die yet,” she thought. Quiet sob started to come out of her mouth, but loud enough to someone to hear from outside the door.

Anxiety was really just passing by when he believed to hear a cry. Normally he would just have ignored it (because it was probably just a trap from the others, right?) but this time, the cry came from aggressiveness’s room. He stood there a moment and thought about his options; I could ignore it and keep walking as if nothing had happened. Or he could go in and check if she was okay, with a high probability of being beaten by a trap.

Yep, he was definitely gonna leave, until he heard another cry. He recognized the voice, it was aggressiveness.

Aggressiveness, the girl who saved him the first day.

Aggressiveness, the girl who defended herself using a teapot.

Aggressiveness, the toughest side he had ever seen.

For once his instinct told him to take the risk and enter the room, and that's what he did. What he saw left him speechless, the girl he once considered untouchable was there, completely deranged. He instantly went to comfort her in silence, and she, in spite of being surprised, said nothing. In any case, the physical contact helped her a lot, she was not alone anymore.

When she finally calmed down she asked – why did you help me? For all you know, I could be just as shitty as the rest-

-I don’t know, why did you help me on the first day we meet? - He answered with another question

Aggressiveness took a deep breath a spoke –because you remember me what was like for me the first day I came here.-

Anxiety looked at her eyes and said –well… I guess then we could be friends, you know, having a partner here would make this hell a bit more bearable-

She smiled and said -I would love to, anxiety-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you ever had a sudden inspiration when you see a small nice comment of someone? it really feels nice


End file.
